


A Trip Down Memory Lane

by I_nvr_wrote_it



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/M, Office Sex, self roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 20:26:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1578422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_nvr_wrote_it/pseuds/I_nvr_wrote_it
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during S6E4 - Dopplegangers. Mean Ben is back and slashing Eagleton's budget and Leslie is all sorts of turned on by it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Trip Down Memory Lane

Leslie paced the corridors of City Hall. She needed to find Ben. Her whole word was falling apart and she needed her husband to tell her everything was going to be ok. The events of the day rattled her more than she wanted to admit to anyone, but Ben would understand. He was her sounding board. She always felt so much better after talking to him when she was upset. 

And today was no exception. 

First Ann dropped her bombshell which Leslie was still hoping was some sort of cruel joke she would find out the punch line to later. And to make things worse, Eagletonians were everywhere she turned. She wasn’t sure she was ever going to get used to that. All that on top of the looming recall was more than Leslie could handle on her own.

As she turned the corner and stood in front of Ben’s old office, she felt a familiar yet long forgotten flip of her stomach as she peeked in the room. The desk lamp was still on and she could still smell Ben’s cologne in the air. His briefcase was propped up on his old chair and a few boxes full of Eagleton files were on the floor next to the desk. No one had occupied the room since Ben had left City Hall so she hadn’t had any reason to be in it in a really long time. 

Her current emotional state reminded her of the last time she’d felt such a deep sadness when faced with losing someone important in her life. She walked over to the desk Ben temporarily reoccupied and remembered the day he told her Smallest Park would be their last project together. He was going to ask Chris to take him off all future Parks related assignments. She smoothed her hand across the top of his chair and felt the sudden urge to hug him. She wanted to wrap her arms around sad, lovesick Ben and tell him they were going to be ok. 

She turned and her eyes flitted to the table where he’d slid a box full of her dreams to her and stepped back to let her follow them. She felt her heart squeeze in her chest as if it was happening all over again. It was during that conversation when he was breaking up with her that she’d finally admitted to herself that somewhere during the fun fling they were having, things became very real and she was in love with him. She remembered the sting of tears as the realization hit her with such force she wasn’t sure her legs would hold her upright when she stood up from the table to leave. She’d never felt such sadness to her core as she felt when she finally found her footing and walked out of the room.

She sat down in Ben’s chair and searched her mind for happier memories because all those past feelings of loss were not helping her to feel any better about the newest one staring her in the face. She let happy memories of sneaking into that office to see her secret boyfriend come rushing back. She’d felt so alive and happy once she and Ben finally hooked up. She smiled as she remembered how many times she’d made up something to talk to Ben about just so she could be near him. Any excuse to even just let her fingers brush his under the table so she could feel her heart jump and her body flush.

She stood up and took one last look around the room before leaving. She really missed having Ben around City Hall. She thought back to the first day she’d met him and how badly she wanted him to get the hell out of that building. She smiled when she wondered what the Leslie who yelled at Ben repeatedly for days would think of her wishing he was back there auditing again permanently.

She hoped maybe she could catch him on a lunch break, but since he wasn’t in his office she decided to check out Chris’s office down the hall and see if maybe he was there. As she got closer, she heard the familiar tones of Chris’s cheer coupled with Ben’s gruffness. She paused outside the door and took in the nostalgia of the moment. 

Listening to Ben’s authoritative voice sent a shiver of arousal through her body. She’d been to wrapped up in her own hysteria to notice it the first go-round, but damn, auditor Ben was sexy as hell. Listening to the confidence behind the jabs at Eagleton’s financial demise caused her thighs to tighten a bit. The tossing around of phrases such as ‘fiscally responsible’ and ‘selling assets’ caused a heat to wash over her and she knew exactly what she needed at that moment.

She pulled out her phone and texted Ben to meet her in a rarely used conference room they used to commandeer when their EBTF meetings left issues unresolved. They would meet in that conference room to argue where no one would overhear. She wondered if he’d remember what this room had once been to them because she was about to change the meaning to something else entirely.

He replied they would be breaking in fifteen for lunch and asked if that was ok or if she needed his sooner. She texted back that it was fine and sat down on one of the chairs to wait for him. She contemplated letting it all out to him there about what Ann had told her, but she didn’t want to ruin the mood she was setting for them. She’d table that conversation for later that night when she was free to let the tears spill over without caring if her makeup smudged or her eyes puffed shut. She guessed Chris hadn’t told him yet or he’d know why she was asking him to meet her out of the blue.

She desperately needed an escape from the present. She wanted fascist, hard-ass Ben to walk through that door all worked up from slashing budgets and she wanted that Ben to sidetrack her from reality. She would cuddle up with Charity Ben later. She needed Mean Ben to fuck the shit out of her right now.

It wasn’t quite fifteen minutes before Ben stuck his head in the door hesitantly to see what was going on.

“Les? Is everything ok?”

“Lock the door.”

He closed it tentatively behind him, turning the lock before focusing back on her. 

“Did something happen – “

“Are you still going to fire all my friends?”

Ben’s face fluctuated between confused, concerned and scared before she saw his eyes dart around the room and recognition settled in.

“Our old conference room, huh?”

She nodded, opened the top two buttons of her blouse and leaned back against the table. His eyes dropped to the peaks of her breasts as she placed her hands on the table behind her giving him a better view.

His adam’s apple bobbed as he forced a swallow before looking back in her eyes. “I’m not sure what is going on here exactly, but I don’t think this is the best time – “

“The way I see it Mr. Wyatt, you can either go back to your office and continue to hack at our town’s budget” - she pushed off the desk and walked slowly toward him as she spoke, grabbing his tie and running her fingers down its length - “or you can stay here and let me take your mind off of things for a while. Maybe I can persuade you to look at those numbers in a new light.”

His face turned up in a smirk as the rest of the picture settled in.  

He reached up and let the tip of a single finger trail down the side of her neck. “Did someone wander by Chris’s office a few minutes ago and get turned on by listening to the former state auditors slashing budgets together again? I knew the sex last week after our first meeting with Eagleton had some extra heat behind it.”

He leaned in closer and let his lips ghost against her ear. “Why Miss Knope, are you suggesting that we sleep together so you can use sex to try to distract me from the job I was sent here to do?” 

She let go of his tie and let her hands slide down the front of his chest before dropping them and walking backwards away from him while unbuttoning the rest of her blouse.

“Mr Wyatt! That is completely inappropriate.” As the buttons loosened and her shirt opened fully exposing her black see through bra, Ben began to walk toward her, his eyes dark and hungry.

“I called you here solely to go over the transportation budget because I think the reasoning behind your proposed cuts is deeply flawed.” 

She sucked in a breath as he got closer, his body stopping mere inches away from where she stood against the table.

“My review is thorough and unbiased. My cuts are reasonable and have already been scaled back as much as I’m willing to go, and to be honest Leslie… can I call you Leslie?” 

She shook her head no, her legs beginning to tremble in anticipation of his hands on her body. 

He ignored her response. 

“To be honest, _Leslie_ , you are allowing your feelings for these people to cloud your judgment. You know as well as I do that huge cuts are needed and nothing you say… or _do_ is going to make me see otherwise.”

“Well, _Ben_ , the way _I_ see it is you are a cold, unfeeling, numbers robot and the last thing I would ever want to do is let your mean” - she reached for his hand - “insensitive” - ran his fingers down her lips – “callous” -  pressed his hand against her breast - “machete toting body touch any part of mine.”

She let go of his hand and he squeezed her breast firmly, letting his fingertips capture her taut nipple between them before he raised his hands to her shoulders and yanked her shirt off her body, a move that both startled her and made her pulse with desire.

He took off his suit coat as he continued. 

“Let me assure you Leslie, the feeling is definitely mutual.” 

He leaned forward to place his coat on the table behind her and pressed his hips roughly against her as he set it down.  

Her eyes narrowed as she angled her hips and pushed herself against him so he was perfectly lined up with her clit.  She was surprised and extremely turned on that the movement didn’t cause him to break character except for the slight movement she saw along his jaw as he clenched his teeth.

“If I thought, for even a second that luring me in here“ - he pulled back slightly and reached for her hand - “and pretending to seduce me“ - and ran it slowly up the front of his pants from his balls to the rigid outline of his tip - “was your extremely unprofessional tactic, I would fire you on the spot.” 

She perched herself onto the table and spread her legs as she leaned back on her hands. “Well then, it’s a good thing that is not _at all_ my intention then, Mr. Wyatt, isn’t it?” 

He reached up and rested both hands on her inner thighs, inching her skirt up as he smoothed them slowly up toward her center. He watched as more of her legs were exposed and paused when the v of her underwear was just barely visible.

“Well I’m glad we have a mutual understanding about how much we are _not_ attracted to each other.” He ran his finger down her already slick panties, pausing to pull them to the side and expose her. 

“So what exactly is it that you need from me again Miss Knope?”

She reached forward to undo his belt as he moved his other hand up to slide his finger down through her wetness. She watched his face intently waiting for it to soften now that he was touching her, but the determination behind his gaze made her realize this wasn’t just about her anymore. 

Mean Ben was enjoying being able to finally touch Government Shutdown Leslie and he was enjoying every moment of it.

She paused for a moment to close her eyes and revel in Ben’s hand working her pussy. She whimpered as he pressed two fingers into her, his thumb now rubbing circles over her clit as he pumped his fingers into her and slid them along her upper wall. She was so turned on she was already starting to peak when his hand suddenly stopped moving. 

“I believe I asked you a question Leslie.” 

Her eyes shot open and his hand returned to its previous work. “What exactly is the reason you called me in here again?” His fingers were moving faster and his hand let go of her underwear and pulled down on the zipper of his pants. 

Leslie was so turned on she couldn’t think of a single thing to say back to him. Her hips were thrusting against his hand as he worked her faster. “I… oh God… I…. _fuck Ben_ that feels so good.”

She was starting to feel her walls clench around his fingers as her orgasm built quickly. She was seconds away from release when Ben pulled his hand away abruptly.

“Well, since you seem to have no need for me anymore, I’m going to return to my office. The Parks Department’s budget is next on my agenda. I’d wish you good luck if I thought it would matter.” 

His smile was sly as he reached to pull his zipper back up.

Leslie grabbed him and pulled his body against hers, her mouth crashing against his as her hands worked frantically to remove his pants. As they slid off, she wrapped her legs around his thighs, pulling him against her so his cock was pressed up against her more than ready sex.

“Mr. Wyatt, I think it’s time you and I fucked.” 

She pulled her underwear to the side with one finger and used the others to push his cock up against her entrance. He captured her lips fiercely with his own, his tongue pressing urgently between them. The intensity of the wave of pleasure that shot through her body as he thrust himself inside her was maddening. She clawed at his back and used her feet to pull his ass hard against her as he moved into her.

“Fuck Leslie, you’re drenched.” 

His voice was low and gravely and he rested his forehead against hers as he groaned against her lips. He reached his hands around to grab her ass and pulled her against him roughly as he fucked her. 

She was building fast. Imagining that this really was the Ben and Leslie who first met was more of a turn on than she had imagined it to be when she first set this in motion. 

“Come on Mr. Wyatt, is that the best you can do? I’m disappointed that your attention to detail hasn’t transferred to other areas of your life as well.” 

He scowled at her as he dipped his head down to her breasts, sucking and biting at them before pulling out of her abruptly, sliding her down off the desk and turning her around in one swift motion. He pressed his hand on her back to hold her down as she raised her ass and spread her legs for him.

“Miss Knope, I was trying to be nice, but I see you are incapable of reciprocating any of my attempts at kindness.” 

He tossed her skirt up over her hips and pulled her underwear down to her knees. She moaned and rolled her hips as he opened her up with his fingers, sliding his cock along the length of her ass and over her pussy.

“I don’t want you to be kind, Ben. I want you to make me scream your name and forget my own.”

She felt him shudder as he pushed back into her as far as he could and stopped. He leaned over her body and bit down on her shoulder as he began to slowly move inside her. 

“Say my name Leslie.” He whispered as he ran his lips down her neck. “Beg me to make you cum.”

She turned her face to his as dark brown met icy blue. She held his gaze and whispered, “Oh I think it’s you who’s going to be doing the begging, Wyatt.” She smiled and bit his lip playfully. “I know you’ve wanted this for a long time. And I’m willing to bet that finally getting it isn’t going to satisfy that hunger.“

“Is that so? We’ll just so you know, I’ve seen the way you look at me Leslie. I’m not blind. You wanted this just as badly as I did.” He was still moving slowly into her and even that small motion was causing her to build again.

“Looks like we’ve finally found something we agree on.”  She raised onto her tip toes and arched her back. He reached his hand around to tease her nipple. 

He was back to nibbling on her neck, his reply barely decipherable through her sighs. 

“It’s about time we found common ground.”

His lips stayed on her neck, and his free hand reached between underneath her to circle her clit. His other hand cupped her breast, her nipple between his fingers as he pulled on it while he began to thrust harder and deeper into her. As he brought them both to the edge and his movements began to become erratic as he groaned her name over and over again, it was the break in his character that finally brought them both crashing over.

“I love you so much Leslie,“ he moaned in her ear. She felt the orgasm roll over her in waves as Ben moved his hand off her clit and wrapped it around her waist, pulling her tightly against him as he emptied himself inside her.

They were both panting as he collapsed on top of her. He moved her hair to the side and kissed along her jaw line to her ear. 

“I don’t have a clue what is going on with you right now, but we will definitely talk about it tonight, ok?”

She nodded and took a deep breath as reality came flooding back to her. He lifted himself off of her and put his clothes back on. She straightened herself out as much as she could and reached to pull him into a hug.

“Are you sure you’re ok?”

She sighed against his chest. “I’ll be fine. We can talk later.” 

She pulled back and reached up to kiss him. “I love you and I like you Mr. Wyatt. Now don’t you have to get back to your sexy slashing of all things Eagleton?”

He laughed against her lips, “I love that this is such a turn on for you. Maybe auditor Ben will have to make an appearance more often.”

“Promise?”


End file.
